To Be Free
by SamuraiSal1
Summary: Because America, above all else, was going to be Free. - Revolutionary War time, rated T for England being a rather twisted Empire.


America was not having a good day.

The year was 1779, and while his people were slowly starting to figure out better strategies against the British, America himself was having a… slightly more difficult problem.

England had found him and captured him.

It shouldn't have been much of a surprise, really. England was… gifted as a tracker, however twisted his intentions sometimes were.

And America? Hadn't even known what hit him until he was knocked out, coffee-cup—probably full of drugs specifically _to_ knock him out—shattering with a far-too-innocent-sounding _tink_ on the floor.

He woke up the next day, tied to a chair with his shirt and shoes removed.

So, no, America was not having a good day. If anything, it was a horribleawful_how-could-you-do-this-to-me-I-thought-you-were-capable-of-kindness_stopactingsosweet-_I-hate-you_ day.

England was less than sympathetic.

"Love," the Empire—because he wasn't just an island, wasn't just a nation, wasn't his brother anymore, he was just the British Empire, nothing more to America than that and that alone now—cooed, and there was something decidedly twisted in that fake-caring smile. "Don't you think you're being unreasonable?"

"I'm tied to a chair, Britain," America spat. "How reasonable do you think I'm going to be?"

"Reasonable enough to negotiate your surrender, my dear America," Britain said, voice sickeningly sweet as he approached the not-quite-nation.

"I'm not surrendering, and I'm not _your_ America," America said with narrowed eyes. "I can take torture easier than hearing you call me yours, so either show your true colors or I won't associate myself with you in any way, shape or form. I maybe your prisoner, Britain," he spat, "But won't subject myself to being _yours_." To his surprise, he watched Britain's face morph into a look of seemingly-genuine hurt, before it changed again and was obviously an expression of _possessiveness_.

"Ah-ah-ahhh…" Britain shushed him. He was closer then, putting his calloused hands over America's shoulders, pushing in on the ropes that held him there, watching with a twistedposessivefrightening expression as America suppressed a wince against the aggravation of his rope-burns. "You haven't succeeded in fully breaking away yet, so I'd respect you more if you weren't suffering from all of these… _delusions_."

"Freedom will never be a delusion, especially if it's freedom from a tyrant like you," America practically spat in his face with his word choice, and Britain recoiled in a reaction that would have been suited more to if America _had_ spit at him. "And I'll never stop aiming to be free so long as you try to control me."

"Such harsh words, my dear America," Britain said, voice sweet as ever, but with an expression that only furthered his possessiveness. "_My_ dear America," he repeated, just to watch the impressive glare that the not-quite-nation threw at him, more intense than ever. "You will continue to be mine until I've no further use for you…"

"I will never forgive you," America raised his chin, an act of defiance that seemed to only make Britain angrier. "Not for any of this. Your people are oppressing mine and we won't stop until we're taken seriously—"

"Ah, but I take you seriously enough to fight a war against you, _my_ dear America. They're already fighting my soldiers, love," Britain cooed, taking advantage of America's raised chin to run a finger under it, a twisted version of a greeting that they once had. "And people are dying on all sides." He paused, grinning that same twisted smile, sweet as could be. "Would you like to see some of your soldiers? We brought a few in, you know."

"You're sick," America spat, twisting furiously against the ropes. "You're a twisted Empire and a tyrant! If you think you can get away with mistreating a nation like this, you're sorely mistaken!"

"Ah, but my sweet, sweet America…" Britain whispered, leaning in close enough so that America could see the possession in his eyes. "You aren't a nation, you see? You're a colony," and he tipped the chair forward so that America was forced to get closer to him. "_My_ colony."

And it was good fortune that, right at that angle, America managed to free his hands from their bindings. He worked quickly after that, and within seconds, He'd managed to loose his arms enough to punch Britain straight in the face.

Britain just stared at him, numbly shocked. It seemed that the previous sweet tone was gone forever as he picked himself back up. "You insolent _brat_! What gives you the right to—"

But by then America had already freed his legs and had started to make his way across the room. "I am going to be free at any cost, and if it means beating you beyond repair, so be it. Because I will not be treated like that."

"America—"

"No. I'm leaving now and there's nothing you can do to stop me, so whether you like it or not, I'm not going to be a part of your twisted little Empire." America glared at Britain when he started to move towards him. "And you can't touch me."

And he walked straight out the front door, shirtless and shoeless, without sparing even a glance towards the Empire.

Because that's all Eng—_Britain_—was. An Empire. If he aimed to be a tyrant, he'd be beaten like one. And no stash of memories—_of all the good times and all the moments where America would have been perfectly fine with being England's colony forever if it meant having those times_—could keep him away from his freedom.

Because America, above all else, was going to be Free.

**XXX**

**This was mainly written because of the whole slew of fanfiction dedicated to making England out to be someone who brooded over the American Revolution for entire centuries, and all of the fics that also make him out to be weak and unable to fight on his own. **

**Because, seriously guys? He was an Empire at the time of the American Revolution. He wasn't much for regrets, as was evident in the character we were shown during the 'Spanish Armada' strip. And even in a Historical aspect, Eng- er, **_**Britain**_** was a very tough enemy, and several cases of British troops being rather unforgiving towards Americans—even the innocents of the war—would probably give case to England himself being somewhat less than forgiving towards America. **

**Plus? He's also big on manipulation, historically and in Hetalia, hence all the descriptions of his sickly sweet voice. Granted, it didn't work on America, save for making him angrier, so perhaps that wasn't a very good plan on his part, yeah?**

**Notes: **

**American soldiers often went without shoes, which was quite problematic in the midst of war. Also, in an unrelated note, 1778 was the year that France officially declared its alliance with America. Spain also joined in the following year, also on America's side (but on a smaller scale than France). **

**Please read and review!**


End file.
